Addax
Addax is a male SandWing and was once a member of the Outclaws and had previously served as a soldier in Burn's army. While with the Outclaws, he always called his commanders by "sir", which Six-Claws refers to as his "military habits", and not without a shred of irritation. After betraying the Outclaws, it is assumed that he rejoined Burn's army and reunited with his family. Appearance Addax has yellow scales. He also has "A long scratch across one of his eyes that had also torn up part of his nose"..''” . Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Sunny recalled seeing Addax at the feast Queen Scarlet was hosting for Burn. Sunny stated that he was a bit of a tail-kisser, as Addax was noted to bow down very low to the princess. He didn't have his scar then, which is why Sunny hadn't recognized him at first. The Brightest Night Addax first appears in front of Six-Claws, who was escorting Sunny to Thorn, and he questioned who she was. Six-Claws dismissed him, but Addax watched them until they were out of his view. Sunny thought that he looked familiar, but decided she would have remembered his scar. He later deliberately set a fire and claimed that there was a Dragonbite Viper to draw Thorn away from Sunny. While she was distracted, Addax used Ostrich, Six-Claws' daughter, as a hostage, her life in exchange for Sunny's. Addax wanted to give Sunny to Burn so she would allow him to return to her army and his family. Seeing this, Sunny agrees, but Six-Claws is reluctant. Six-Claws eventually agrees, and Addax makes up an unbelievable lie for Six-Claws to tell Thorn (that she decided she didn't want a criminal thug for a mother and ran for the hills) but Sunny protests, telling Six-Claws to tell Thorn she was visiting her friends and would be back soon. Six-Claws presumably told Thorn the truth, as Thorn came barging into Burn's stronghold just to save Sunny. After they arrive at Burn's stronghold, Burn was out looking for "a certain quintet of dragonets", but Smolder, her brother, was there. Addax told him that he wanted his reward for capturing Sunny, but Smolder told him to wait in the barracks until Burn returned. It was never revealed whether or not Addax received his reward. When Sunny's mother, Thorn, comes to rescue her, she desired to get revenge on Addax, but Sunny defended him and said he had his reasons and that it wasn't worth it, saying "I'm alright, aren't I?". Quotes *"The question really is which daughter do you care about more - the alleged long-lost egg that Thorn has been searching for... or yours?"'' *"Yes, don't make it one more." *''"I was thrown out of her army, but my family wasn't. There are dragons there I need to get back to."'' *''"But... my reward..."'' Trivia *An addax is a breed of desert antelope that has a stumpy body. *The addax is also called the white antelope and the screwhorn antelope *Addax may have gotten his scar from Burn as she tends to harm the soldiers who defy her, but this is not confirmed. *It is unknown what happened to Addax after he turned in Sunny as of the second arc. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AddaxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Addax.png|ByQueenClam Addax-0.png|By Cactina SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Addax's apology.png Addax.jpg Addax Sandwing.jpg addaxbyheron.png|By Heron AddaxbyHeron.png|Addax Addax-1.png Addax Ref.png|Addax Ref- QueenClam Addax-2.png SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Addax_nasomaculatus.jpg|A real addax References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:DP Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:The Outclaws Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate